


Sleepovers And Social Media

by InkToTheLaptopScreen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, John and Alexander are already dating, Maria and Eliza are crushing, Modern Hamilton, Reader-Insert, Sleepovers, This story can also be referred as "Where Peggy briefly murders 4 people"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkToTheLaptopScreen/pseuds/InkToTheLaptopScreen
Summary: Sleepovers are a time for spending time with your friends (i.e, the Schuyler sisters and Maria), pillow fights, and being teased about your crush on a certain tailor via Disney classics. Yeah, this could be a fun night, or a long one.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hamilton fic, and it's a reader-insert. Not really to be unexpected from me.
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!!

Snacks? Check.

Visual entertainment? Check.

Pillow fort? That's a group activity. 

  “Now all we need is-” Your thoughts are interrupted by a barrage of knocks on your door, causing your face to break into a large grin. You rush over to answer, almost colliding with the shaking wood in your haste.

 “Alright, alright! You’re gonna break it-” you let out a squeal as you’re immediately engulfed into a group hug by nobody else but the Schuyler sisters. They pass you around like a doll, each of them twirling you around as they sing out their own introduction, a funny little shtick of theirs that they did when they were all together.

 “Angelica!” She passes you to-    
  
 “Eliza!” You’re almost certain you’re going to collapse before you’re passed to-

  “And Peggy!” The girls support you together as you try to steady yourself and come down from your dizzying high, making a sound between a giggle and a groan.

  “The Schuyler Sisters!” you manage to slur out as the girls are laughing with you. They guide your stumbling form to your couch, which was currently overflowing with pillows, leaving you awkwardly trying to stay on as you recovered from the light case of vertigo setting in.

 You and the girls had planned this sleepover only a week before, but that didn't mean you all weren't extremely excited for it. This wasn't your first sleepover with them, but it was the first you personally hosted at your home, which only made you more excited about the whole thing.

“Hey.” A rather harsh poke at your side made you lift your head up from the pillows. Judging by the voice, Peggy, who was by your side along with her sisters, was the one who had gotten your attention.

“Don't pass out on us so soon.”

 Angelica pulled you up from your comfortable (but still awkward) position on the pillows. The room still tilted in your vision, but your dizziness was fading at the same time.

 “Thanks for inviting us Y/N,” said Eliza as she started knocking pillows down to make room for herself on the couch. You settled for the floor with Peggy, who was currently scrolling through her phone but nodding along in agreement. She rested her head on your shoulder once you were seated, and you wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling into the contact.

 Angelica had opted to sit with Eliza, looking through the DVDs you had left on the coffee table.

 “I swear, every sleepover I've ever went to had Disney movies.”

 “That's because Disney movies are the best for sleepovers,” Peggy retorted from her spot next to you. You noticed her phone wasn't in front of her anymore, but her eyes kept shifting from you to her right, and it wasn't until you saw a flash that you realized what she was doing.

 “Peggy!” She took off and before you could try to catch up to her, Angelica and Eliza grabbed you and pulled you into a very tight embrace.

“We just missed you so much!”

 “You're so cute Y/N!”

 You struggle to get out of their grasps, failing every time as they only tightened their hold on you. They cooed and laughed all the while, going on about how they just wanted a hug, or how it's been too long since you've all been together. Then Peggy walked back in, a victorious grin on her face. You were dropped back onto the floor with little to no hesitation. You shot your captors a glare before reaching for your own phone, seeing that Peggy had tagged you in a photo. She got her own glare for that.

 Opening up Instagram from the notification, you were relieved to see that the picture wasn't that bad; it was just the sides of Peggy's alert, yet mischievous face, next to your more happy, relaxed one. The caption below read “Sleepover with Y/I/H!! Luv this beautiful creature!!”

You roll your eyes and she's back in your shoulder, giggling and struggling to open a bag of chips she stole from the kitchen as you were distracted. You snatch it from her, sticking your tongue out at her offended gasp.

 “I hope you don't just have junk food in there.”

 You look up at Angelica with a lazy grin and shrug. Just like her to be the mother hen wherever she goes.

“I'm sorry mother, but it's a sleepover and I felt nostalgic for my old sugar filled childhood.”

 Now it was her turn to roll her eyes with Eliza giggling next to her. Then there was a knock at your door, and from the way Eliza straightened up and try to make herself presentable, you had an idea who that was.

 When you opened the door you had expected exactly what was behind it: Maria posted up on the frame arm above her head and hip out, looking off to the side. The snort that came from you didn't break her demeanor, just made her acknowledge you. Slowly turning her head towards you, she only allowed herself the smallest of smiles.

 “I so sorry to bother you at home.” She made her voice mode sultry than her actual tone and it took everything in your will power not to burst out laughing.  She went on as if you weren't struggling in front of her.

   “But I have no where else to go on this cold, cold night. I'd do  _ anything _ for a nice warm place for tonight.” She batted her lashes and you were just thinking about how both of you deserved an Oscar at this moment. 

 You cleared your throat and made a show of racking your eyes over her figure. It was then you realized she was already in her pajamas, a red tank top with equally red shorts.

 “Well, I usually don't allow uninvited guests into my home. Even if they are as beautiful as you.”

 “Oh please! I said I'd do absolutely anything!” She clasped her hands together, stepped towards you and tried to make the strap of her tank slip off. She ended up having to push it off and that's when you lost it, resulting in her doing the same.

 “Just get in here!” You said between giggles, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her in. You lead her into the living room after locking your door back up, and let her go to great the Schuylers. She seemed especially happy to see Eliza. You had a sneaking suspicion she was behind Maria’s sudden appearance, but it’s not like you didn’t expect it.

 Peggy had brought out more snacks in your absence, and despite her earlier complaints, Angelica was enjoying some with her. You looked over the girls, feeling and nice warmth spread from seeing your friends all together and enjoying themselves in your home. You couldn't help the smile that spread through your face.

 The pillow that hit you wiped it off though.

 All eyes were on Maria, who- from the smirk on her face- didn't bother to pretend like she was innocent. Angelica was already moving anything breakable out of the way when you took the pillow she had thrown and launched it back in her direction. You didn't count on Eliza’s hands shooting up to catch it just before it hit Maria.

 You - and no one else in the room for that matter - also didn't account for Eliza’s amazingly terrible aim. You were sure she was aiming for you, but it somehow hit Peggy who was helping Angelica clear the room as the tension slowly built. To make matters worse, she didn't even hit Peggy directly, but instead hit the hand that was holding her most prized possession: her phone.

 

Never in your life have you heard a collective gasp before.

 

 You all watched as Peggy froze as the device was knocked out of her hand, clattering to the floor. Luckily she had a good case for it, but that didn't change the fact that the phone was put at risk.

Angelica was the only one facing Peggy, so she would later retell this story with the detail that her face was completely emotionless, but her eyes held something dangerous.

 Peggy was the only one to move, slowly making her way to the fallen cell. She picked it up and turned it over twice, checking for any damages as we all stood completely still. Once she was satisfied, the device went back into her pocket, and she moved to the soft projectile that had knocked it out of her hand in the first place.

 You can guess what happens next.

* * *

 Needless to say, Peggy won the pillow fight, leaving no survivors in her wake and taking a victory selfie with her fallen victims in the background.

 After the war, you all got to work on the pillow fort, pointing out any makeup stains and claiming any bit of red was obviously blood and not Maria’s lipstick. You had all changed into your pajamas by the time it was finished, and now you all took the time to relax before deciding on a movie.

 “Looks like the boys are having fun too.” Angelica held out her phone for everyone to see, playing some of the various of videos Alexander had sent her, showing him and the rest of your friends all together at where you assumed to be his place.

 The first was short, just a sweep around the room showing the boys; John was cuddled up with Alexander, Lafayette and Aaron were off on one side sharing some beers, and you couldn't stop the small smile that spread on your face when you saw Hercules’ sleeping form on the couch. This didn't go unnoticed by the others; immediately they all exclaimed and cooed at you, knowing damn well how you felt about the gentle giant. Hell, you were even wearing some ribbon he had accidentally left as a headband.

  It was the basic story: you fell for one of your closest friends, but you'd rather keep him as a friend instead of confessing your feelings and losing him completely. You've read plenty of stories just like that, usually - if not always- ending happily ever after. But this is real life, and not somebody's fan fiction, so you just let yourself admire him from afar.

 Maria reach over and gently felt your cheek with her fingertips, smiling.

 “Feeling warm Y/N? I swear I have lipstick this exact shade.”

 If you were blushing before, you didn't know what to call this. She laughed and pressed a kiss to your cheek, and you replied with a sound of disgust, wiping away at your cheek. 

 “I bet you would be like that if it was Hercules kissing you!” You had half the mind to start throwing pillows again when Angelica of all people said that, getting plenty of laughs from the others.

 “I did not invite you into my home to be exposed like this!” You were about to start hiding your face when the ribbon wrapped around your head was removed. You looked up to see Peggy wrapping it around her own instead, a style very Hercules-like.

 She turned away from you, leaving you with confusion and a raised brow. Then she turned back, with what you could only describe as a smolder, and an exaggerated one at that. She didn't even get a word in before you were on the floor, already with tears getting close to streaming down your face from laughter. She got down with you propping herself up on an elbow as you calmed down. Once you had finally stopped laughing, you and the others were watching her expectantly, knowing she was about to lay down some of her smoothest moves on you.

 “Hey baby,” she said in the deepest voice she could muster, leaving the rest of you wheezing. Eliza hushed you so Peggy could continue, barely holding her own giggles back.

 “I was just thinking you looked so good in your polka-dot Pj's, like a sexy little ladybug.” She lost it at the end, breaking out into her own laughing fit as she realized what was coming out of her mouth. The ribbon was passed on to whoever happened to be closest, that being Maria. 

 

She did the same, getting her voice as low as she could, using the same smolder. She grabbed your chin this time, turning your head so you'd look at her. 

 “Girl I wanna wrap you up in silk and watch Disney movies by the fire. If I'm Simba and you're Nala, we can be feeling the love tonight Boo.”

 You weren't sure you could take more when Eliza was next with the ribbon, but by God did you want to hear more.

 She puffed her chest out, flexing as she said, “We can cuddle up together and I'll let you feel up my godlike muscles.” She kissed each bicep and threw the ribbon to Angelica. The eldest Schuyler sister pulled you into her lap and started stroking your hair with an arm around your waist.

 “Then we can pretend we're John and Alexander and have a hot make out session in front of everyone!”

 She drops you and everyone is on the floor with you, Peggy is clutching at her sides, Eliza and Maria are lying next to each other, Angelica is pounding at the floor and you're laying on your back wheezing. Peggy has her phone put again, filming the chaos.

“Look at this, all these girls are drunk-”

“No we’re not-”

 “Then we’re high! This is why adults don't have sleepovers. Don't do drugs children.”

 After a while you all manage to calm down, the laughter dying down and replaced by the sound of everyone trying to catch their breath. You look over and Maria and Eliza, seeing them whispering to each other with those same helpless looks that you’ve seen them exchange before. You smile to yourself, knowing they had no right to be teasing you when they couldn’t see what was right in front of them. 

 “Look at them.” You look over to Angelica, who has crawled over and laid on her stomach next to you. “How long until they open their eyes?”   
  
You look back to your friends, Eliza is laughing at something Maria said and Maria looks so triumphant. She catches your eye and you smile, tapping your cheek with a wink. She sticks her tongue out at you and goes back to her conversation, smile returning immediately.    
  
“Hopefully soon.”   
  
“And how long until you open yours?”     


You freeze at that. You don’t say anything, so she continues.   
  
“You probably look over at those two and wonder how they tease you about how you feel about Hercules, but you don't seem to notice you and him act exactly the same.”

 You let that sit with you for a moment. You try to think back to every interaction you've ever had with him, trying to see if you caught any lingering touches or long stares. Maybe she's right and your subconscious is covering any signs up, but you just don't see anything. You look back at Angelica and shrug. She let's put a small sigh and wraps an arm around your shoulders, bringing you into a small hug.

“How about that movie then?” You nod and spread out your DVD choices, the others taking notice and joining you. You had barely put down a certain case before Eliza immediately snatched it from your hands, apparently making the choice for everyone. To your chagrin, the girls happily agreed and insisted on the movie once you all realized what it was:   
  
Hercules


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this done ayy

You went into the kitchen to get a couple of bags of popcorn going while the others got the movie set up. As the kernels popped in the first bag, your phone buzzed in the pocket of your pajama bottoms and you turned on the screen, seeing a message from Aaron. You tabbed the notification, simultaneously opening up the microwave as it beeped, signalling the end of two minutes. 

Aaron had sent you a picture. It was of the other boys, and from the looks of it Hercules was either just waking up or still sleeping while John and Lafayette crowded around Alex, all giddy as Alex typed something into the phone in his hands. 

 

_ “Expect a message and a dead Alexander very soon.” _

 

You raised a brow at that, and as you were throwing in the second bag of popcorn, your phone buzzed yet again, this time with a message from Hercules. You connected the dots and smiled.

“So that's what you meant,” you mumble to yourself as you sent Aaron a thanks for his warning before opening the message from “Hercules”. 

 

_ “Y/N, my dear. Words can never express how much I love and adore you. Your smile that leaves me breathless every time you bless me with it, those gorgeous eyes that never failed to make me feel like I'm the only creature in the world-” _

 

Either Alex is losing his touch, or he didn't care enough to actually put more thought into his words.

 

The rest of the text is similarly mushy, going on about how amazing you are and so on, how “Hercules” would make you clothes of only the finest materials because you deserved nothing less, or how he would ‘climb the highest mountains if that what it would take to have your love’. 

_ “You certainly are the charmer Alex.” _

You collect the popcorn with a smile and head back into the living room, the others skipping through old trailers and finally getting to the menu screen, hitting play once you sit down with them. 

At some point your phone buzzes again, this time with a small apology from Hercules for Alex messing around. You let him know it's fine, and settle down as the movie starts.

 

A small part of you wonders if Alex knows something you don't.

“Hey Y/N, this next song is you.”

 

You roll your eyes at Maria when she nudges you. As the courtyard scene plays on in front of you, you're tempted to tell her to look who's talking, but you bite your tongue. You find all eyes on you as the scene gets closer to the song, and you suddenly regret befriending such musical people, because you can see what's coming next. 

 

Peggy's phone is back in your face, and you sigh, knowing damn well you won't be getting out of this.

 

“ _ If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that.” _

 

They were lucky you loved this song.

 

You couldn't stop the smile that spread on your face as the music started to rise and pick up.

 

“ _ No man is worth the aggravation.”  _ You snap your head towards the camera, earning you some cheers and hoots from the girls.  _ “That's ancient history- been there, done that!” _

 

_ “Who'd Ya think you're kiddin’? He's the Earth and Heaven to you,”  _ Eliza holds up her phone in front of Peggy's before handing it to you, and you shot her a look once you see a picture of your own Hercules, a selfie from his Instagram, and one you've looked at a few times before. 

 

_ “Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you-” _

 

_ “Oh no-” _

 

_ “Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling. Who you thinking of?” _

 

You dramatically clutch Eliza’s phone to your chest as you continue to belt out the lyrics, having fun despite the slight embarrassment that you can't shake. 

 

By the the time you were at the end of the song, however, you were giggly and open, not bothering to hide your blush because you knew exactly how you felt about the gentle giant that was Hercules. There was a familiar warmth to to your feelings, as if he was a first love and you couldn't help but be giddy from just having these feelings. 

The girls were cheering, and you laid back down in the fort, catching your breath as you were handed a well deserved drink of water. You smile up at Angelica and took the bottle with a small ‘thank you’. You stayed like that, laid across the laps of Peggy and Maria, your head in Maria's lap while your legs were in Peggy’s, with Angelica and Eliza in their own spots (Eliza next to Maria, as expected by nearly everyone), sitting comfortably as the movie went on. At some point, you find yourself looking between Maria and Eliza, thinking back to the conversation you had with Angelica earlier.

 

_ “How long until they open their eyes?” _

 

_ “Hopefully soon.” _ __  
_  
_ __ “And how long until you open yours? You probably look over at those two and wonder how they tease you about how you feel about Hercules, but you don't seem to notice you and him act exactly the same.”

 

You look down from their faces, instead trying to find something interesting on the floor. Lo and behold, you did:

 

Their hands have seemed to crawled  _ very _ close together, their fingertips only just  _ that _ close to touching. You see Eliza’s hand twitch, and your eyes shoot back up to her face, and if you didn't know any better, you would say she looked nervous.

 

But who are you kidding? She  **_did_ ** look nervous. Even so, you had to give her credit: she was trying to make the first move. From what you could tell in the time you knew her, that was a major feat in and of itself. You silently rooted for your friend as your eyes dart between her hand and the TV, seeing the movie had a few minutes left before credits. You hear her take a deep breath above you, and you see her hand rise, ready to grab Maria’s. You hold your own breath and watch as her shaking hand slowly reach.

 

‘You got this,’ you think as she's getting closer to her goal. ‘Almost there Eliza.’

 

She is almost there, before her hand hovers just above Maria’s. It takes all your willpower not to voice your disappointment, and you shoot her a look.

 

Oh.

 

She's noticed your staring. 

 

Your eyes flicker from her, to her hovering hand, to Maria, who thankfully seems to be oblivious to this little scene right next to her

 

‘Do it!’ You mouth to her as she's getting ready to pull her hand back. She glances at her hovering hand, then back to you as you give her a small nod and a thumbs-up, giving her a look that you hope said ‘I believe in you.’

 

Thankfully, she nodded back, taking another breath and raising her hand again, wasting no time to make her move. Everything went in slow motion at that point as you watched with eager eyes. 

 

‘Yes!’

 

Then Maria lifts her hands above her head as the movie ends, stretching her arms out. Eliza’s hand meets the floor and you feel like screaming. Maria starts stroking your head affectionately not noticing the shocked look on your face as your head stays in her lap. Eliza’s hand curls up a bit as she moves it to her chest, and you're praying that you only imagined her lip quivering.

 

She gives you a sad smile and stands, mumbling something about the bathroom, and your heart breaks as she scurries off with her head hanging. You count a minute before excusing yourself, saying you needed to get something from your room. You head straight for the bathroom, softly knocking on the door.

 

“Eliza?”

 

“Go away.” 

 

At least she's talking. 

 

“Eliza, it wasn't that bad.”

 

“Yes it was.” Her voice sounds more muffled than you would've thought the door would make it sound, and your realize she either has her head in her hands, or she's curled up with her face against her knee.

 

Both images break your heart even more.

 

“Eliza, all you have to do is try again. You already got that far-”

 

“After a year and a few months, I've only just now tried to hold her hand! That isn't far-”

 

“For you it is!” That wasn't your voice. You turn from the door to see Angelica standing behind you, thankfully without Maria behind her.

 

“Peggy is keeping her busy,” she whispers, as if reading your thoughts. She gently pushes you aside, taking your place at the door.

 

“I didn't see it myself, but I'm so proud to hear my shy little Eliza just tried to make a move on her crush,” she cooed lovingly, as if she was teasing. Eliza found it in herself to give an embarrassed sound, and you smiled.

 

“Eliza, you tried and you can try again. Whatever stopped you was the smallest set back, and you can come right back from it.”

 

It was silent for a moment, and you were worried Eliza decided to stop talking all together. Then you heard the tell tale sound of the doorknob turning, and you sighed in relief. Eliza stepped out and into Angelica’s open arms, burying her face into her big sister's chest. Angelica held her for a moment, resting her chin on top of Eliza’s head, and she sent you a smile.

 

Eliza’s hand reached out, searching for you. You step forward and it finds your shoulder. It trails up till she reaches your face, and she cups your cheek. She lifts her head up and peaks at you from behind Angelica’s shoulder. You can't see all of her face, but from her eyes, you can see she's smiling. You also see some tears that have already fell down her cheeks, but you ignore them.

 

The three of you make it back to the living room, where Maria and Peggy are chatting away, oblivious to the little moment you had just shared with the two eldest Schuylers. Angelica goes to join them and go to follow, but Eliza grabs your arm as you move.   
  
“Y/N,” she whispers, “I’m going to do something to try to get Maria.” You’re about to interject excitedly, but she stops you, “But, you have to promise me something.”   
  
You nod immediately, eyes wide and ready to do whatever it takes to help your friend get the girl.   
  
“If I go through with what I’m planning and don’t chicken out before the night ends, you have to send that video of you singing to Hercules.”   
  
Okay, maybe not  _ whatever _ it takes. 

 

You went from excitedly nodding, to slowly shaking your head, trying to pull away from her. She starts silently pleading with you, and it turns to a silent argument.   
  
“Y/N please!”   
  
“No, I can’t do it!”

 

“Do it for me.”

 

“No!”

 

_ “ _ We both have to face our romantic fears!”

 

“Romantic-”

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

Your heads snap in Peggy’s direction, the youngest Schuyler with a confused look on her face. You and Eliza turn to each other again, and she gives you one last pleading look. 

 

The things you do for love.

 

“Fine,” you whisper, rather harshly. Eliza finally let's go of your arm, instead taking both your hands with a smile.

 

“Thank you. I needed someone to be brave with me.” With that she scurries off again, leaving you with Peggy who was even more confused.

 

“Just, don't worry about it Pegs,” you sigh. She holds your gaze for a moment before shrugging, turning her attention someplace else as you- against your better morals- silently hope and pray your dear friend backs out.

 

“The things I do for love.” 

The night went on.

 

Movies and reruns were watched,  snacks and at some point actual dinner was eaten, and pictures were taken.

 

But true feelings had yet to be revealed.

 

Eliza had yet to do anything big to express her feelings towards Maria, and you thought you were in the clear for tonight. You thought you could rest easy tonight, knowing you didn't have to make a confession to your long time friend and crush, and not have to risk losing him.

 

But you had forgotten one thing:

 

When it comes to her love life, Eliza was never one to be in the spotlight. She believed faith would take care of everything, and whatever happened happened.

 

But when it comes to the happiness of her friends, Elizabeth Schuyler did not fuck around when she had the chance to make things happen. 

 

Sleep was creeping up on all of you. Everyone was pitching in to clean up, each of you pleasantly sleepy and ready for a good night's rest. Everyone expect Eliza.

 

She had stopped for a minute to look at something on her phone smiling and tugging on Maria’s arm to get her attention.

 

“Look at this old picture of Alex and John,” she said. Maria looked over at the picture in question, getting her own smile.

 

“They're so in love it hurts.”

 

Eliza hummed in agreement, looking up from the device in her hand and towards Maria. You were watching this little scene play out, your tired mind trying to figure out why you felt conflicted about what was happening. 

 

“Hey,” Eliza said, nudging Maria's arm gently, “wanna do an impression of them?”

 

Maria raises a brow, nodding, but not knowing what to expect.

 

“Okay,” Eliza breathes out. “You'll be Alex and I'll be John.”

 

You're tilting your head along with Maria, and before anyone can ask what Eliza means, she's kissing Maria.

 

Yeah, no one expected that.

 

Angelica and Peggy had caught on to their conversation at some point, so all eyes were on the two as Maria went from wide-eyed to kissing Eliza back, and it was met with equal reactions; Peggy was squealing and bouncing in place, Angelica had her hands clasped together in front of her, a proud smile on her face, and then there was you, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, certainly awake now. You all continued to look on as they pulled back, both smiling and trying to catch their breaths.

 

“Hey,” Eliza giggles out. Maria does the same and they rest their foreheads against each other's, looking deep into each other's eyes. You feel happy for your friends as they whisper to each other, probably their confessions of love. Eliza says something and Maria’s eyes widen a bit, then she looks at you with a smile and Eliza does the same.

 

“Okay Y/N, your turn.”

 

Oh right. You forgot about your promise.

 

Eliza fills the other girls in as you look for the video Peggy sent you. This is fine, you can do this. You find the video in question and go to share it. You got this! You share it with Hercules and your finger hovers over the ‘send’ button. Then you suddenly come to a compromising conclusion:

 

You  **can't** do this.

 

“I can't do it.”

 

“Yes you can,” Eliza has moved from Maria to hold onto your hand instead, giving you a reassuring smile. 

 

“Trust us, he'll feel the same way.” Angelica had gotten behind you, hands on your shoulders.

 

“I know I would!” There's Peggy, arms around your waist and trying to hug you with the little space there is. 

 

Maria gently nudges your hand, her own silent encouragement. You grip Eliza’s hand, taking a deep breath. Everyone looks eagerly, waiting for you to take the risk of admitting to your old friend how you really feel.

 

“Yeah I can't do this.” You pull away from the group, pacing around the living room, phone still in hand.

 

“Y/N-”   
  
 “No! I just can’t do this!” Your free hand finds the ribbon wrapped around your hand and rips it off, clutching the fabric as your pacing becomes quicker, falling into a pattern.    
“I’ve known him for so long! We became friends right away and everything was going so well; we tell each other everything, we’ve been there for each other since day one, we kept each other happy! I have that kind of relationship with plenty of people but he just had to be different! **Fuck** Hercules Mulligan, and  **fuck** my heart for not being satisfied with his friendship, and fuck me for being too damn scared to hit send!” Your pacing stops and you turn back to your friends, trying to catch your breath. You’re suddenly aware of the tears that started falling down your face and you desperately try to wipe them away.   
  


You almost don’t notice your girls back at your side, Peggy again hugging you from the side, Maria rubbing your back and Angelica pushing some water into your hand. Eliza is stroking your cheek with her thumb and you lean into the touch.   
  
“I know how you feel,” she whispers, and you smile.

 

“You know what, you’ll be brave enough one day.” You turn around to Maria, who has seem to have gotten water for everyone else, handing the others a glass. She raises her own to you, her own smile on her lips. “Until then, fuck your feelings!”  
  
You snort at that and Peggy raises her glass. “Fuck your heart!”  
  
“Fuck friendship!” You didn’t expect that from Angelica.  
  
“And fuck Hercules Mulligan!”  
  
“Lord knows I’m trying!” You throw your head back and laugh with them, clinking your glasses in a toast. You down the water, finally looking back to your phone and canceling the video from being sent. But, just when you do, the device buzzes with a new message from Alexander.   
  
_“Either your walls are amazingly thin, you’re close to the door, or you ladies are just really damn loud.”_

Oh God no.   
  
You rush to the front door, unlocking it with shaky hands as the others watch from the living room, confused at your sudden mood change. You throw the door open and you curse the universe for giving you a voice the just alway seems to carry. There on your porch stood the boys, Alexander, John, Lafayette, Aaron, and worse of all, Hercules, all either wide-eyed, slack-jawed, or both.   
  
“We uh, decided to crash this party. Peggy sure knows how to make anything look fun on her Instagram, you know?” You could choke Alex with the ribbon in your hand right now, it would just be that easy. The girls are still watching from behind, sharing similar expressions with the men in front of you. You wish you had stocked up on alcohol, because as you do your best to avoid Hercules’s eyes, you felt like you really needed a drink.   
  
“We were actually gonna sleep soon, but sure. Come on in!” You wondered if your face was more red from anger, or from embarrassment. A part of you knew you shouldn’t be mad, but then another part of you felt like you had every right to do so. These two parts seemed to wrestle with each other as the men awkwardly filled in, and you kept your eyes down. You went to shut the door, but some force stopped it before it could fully close. You look up into the eyes of the very man you want to avoid.   
  
“Y/N.”   
  
“Mulligan.”   
  
Your eyes find the floor again when he chuckles, and you wish you could hate that sound. You take a deep breath, looking back up at your favorite tailor. He takes one look at your pouting face and he gives you a look that has you thinking of how Maria and Eliza looked at each other all night.   
  
Helpless.    
  
He clears his throat, and suddenly  _ he’s  _ the one not able to meet  _ your  _ eyes. Something about this makes you feel like Angelica was just proven right once again, but you suddenly can’t remember what about. 

 

“So,” he starts after a moment, “‘Fuck Hercules Mulligan’?”    


“ ‘Lord knows I’m trying’.” He sputters at that and you’re laughing again, feeling that same warmth that always seems to fill you whenever he’s near and your heart starts going again. Something in you changes when you look at the tailor to find him blushing, his loud voice seeming to leave him as your laughter dies down. You feel the ribbon in your hands, playing with the silky fabric. Then the feeling hits you; 

 

You’re feeling brave.   
  
You look from the ribbon, to the man you’ve been after for who knows how long, and back at the ribbon. He’s about to say something, but then you take the ribbon and pull it to the back of his neck. You pull him towards yourself with a smile, taking in his shocked expression. 

 

Once you’ve had your fill, you waste no time closing the space between you. When you pull back, it takes everything in you not to laugh in your love’s face. He looks so surprised, and the poor thing is opening and shutting his mouth like a fish. You allow yourself a giggle, kissing him on the nose and turning on your heels.   
  
“Come on Wonder Boy! We’ve got a lot to discuss,” you call to him.   
  
Your smile only grows when you hear the door shut, followed by his footsteps and a soft ‘yeah’ from him.   
  
All you can say now is: God bless social media.


End file.
